Cooking Lessons 1?
by sunaneko
Summary: Akira comes home from a month long buisness trip to find his friend Yuki is now giving his sisters cooking lessons. Set four years after the movie. Yuki is twenty-five and Akira twenty-six.
1. Is that so?

As Mimasaka Akira walked into his home that he shared with his father, mother and two sisters he immediately knew that something was different than it had been when he left a month ago for Hong Kong. Even though his life could sometimes be unstable, with the being shot at, the Japanese government politics, and the underworld politics--things rarely changed at home. It was simply one of those things he could count on. If it was possible to call his mother and sisters stable--that's what they provided for him here.

Usually though, when he came home after being away from more than a few days--especially when they knew before hand of his arrival he could expect to be greeted energetically; usually with food and squeals accompanying the Mimasaka women. As the smell of chocolate wafted up to his nose he headed towards the scent without thinking, his feet carrying him down the path he had walked since he was a boy sneaking in the middle of the night to get midnight snacks—enjoying the thrill of disobeying the chef's authority even then.

The walk to the kitchen seemed longer than it ever had, as snatches of laughter—two he expected, and were easily identifiable. The fourth was surprising, though was almost as familiar as the other's. Leisurely, as if he wasn't surprised by what was going on, he leaned on the larger than average kitchen doorway he observed the scene before him curiously.

Yuki, the woman who had become a close friend of his in the last few years was laughing—her eyes lit up without restraint as she stood at their counter that was probably at least as long as the kitchen she had grown up in, his two ten year old sisters sitting not far from where she stood, looks of concentration on their faces as they both stirred odd looking concoctions in large bowls. Though ingredients were strung haphazardly across the kitchen, it still managed to look not quite as messy as when his mother tried to bake without a servant following her around cleaning up the messes she made.

His bet was that his mother wasn't anywhere near, because although his sister's had developed their own sense of self and style as they grew older, they were dressed far too mature for their still childlike mother's approval he was sure. Memu, being the more tomboy like of the two was dressed in a pair of long black pants that looked to be made of a stretchy, shiny material that flared at the ankles and a slightly too big for her black tank top that read, in camouflage—"I like bad boys: Soldier Type" and Emu, the girlie, sly, chic version of his mother wore a long blue black dress with pink ruffles on, her hair in pigtails to contrast her sister's—

Ahh, how interesting. That was when he noticed Memu seemed to be watching Yuki, who was watching both girls closely, offering small corrections a small intervals, just a little more than her sister. Their hairstyles were also the same, a long loose braid over one shoulder—with a large portion of her bangs hanging freely to frame her face. Yuki's hair of course, was a great deal longer, having by now reached the small of her back while his sister's was just past her shoulder blades.

Akira smiled, well, if he had to choose a role model for the more independent of his sisters, Yuki would have been one of his first choices. As he prepared to make his presence known, though he figured Yuki already knew he was there, she had a eerie talent of knowing when he was around, he finally started studying her. It had been a entire month since he had seen her and little had changed, but there was something subtly…Different. It wasn't her clothes, a pair of black leggings under a loose knee length, forest green skirt, and a tight but stretchy black top that dipped low enough to tempt and tease—but also enough to hide and still be classy that left her arms uncovered past her elbows. As she often did when it was just her family or him in his home she wore no make up and no jewelry. What was it?

That's when he realized what had been bugging him. It was in the way she smiled and patted the twins' heads, the way she encouraged them as they worked to blend the ingredients together in their respective bowls. They way she leaned over the counter, smiled and laughed as if this was her entire world and it was all this relaxing. She was relaxed. Granted, she was normally like that around him and his family, along with Tsukushi, Rui, and Tsukasa, but now it was if the strings that had seemed to hold her up, controlling her and the weights that had been holding her back from completely being Yuki were gone. He didn't know why, even he wasn't that good, but he was betting it had something to do with one of his closest friends.

"Konnichiwa. I see you three have been having fun since I've been gone." Their squeals had not changed much as they had gotten older, they still screamed at their brother's appearance and ran to hug him joyfully as he kneeled to hug them. Yuki came to hug him too of course, but she stood back, letting the girls get their time with their brother first.

"…This is our third cooking lesson because Mama can only cook sweets and this is our first actual baking session—" Memu and Emu had the bad habit of trying to talk to their brother at the same time, about two completely different topics, but by some miracle he could always follow them.

"…Mama is with Papa on a trip for the entire weekend and Yuki-chan volunteered to stay with us so the servants wouldn't have too much trouble with us! Can you imagine, us trouble~?" The last sentence was said by both girls at the same time, their heads tilted to the side and a sly smile on both their faces and he figured they had something planned—and must've planned that bit for several days. Behind the girls Yuki was trying to hold back laughter, but soon failed, her shoulders shaking as her head tilted downward, a joy filled laugh falling from her lips.

"Hey Troublesome Twosome, will you share your brother?" The question was asked playfully as she leaned over them, the man in question standing up so he could give a hug to the girl—no, woman who had earned a special place in his heart.

Memu and Emu shared a look that only siblings could decipher before high-fiving and suddenly taking off down the hallway with no warning, leaving only a trail of echoing giggles behind them—as they often did. Neither of the adults were particularly surprised though, and there was only a beat of time that passed before Akira led Yuki back down the hallway to sit down on one of the large plush sofas so that they could catch up.

"So what happened to you while I was gone?" Akira had the gift of being nosy, but casual so he was not as quick to offend as the other F4 counterparts. He and Rui were normally known as the least offensive and smoothest of the four of them. He didn't always avoid small talk when he wanted to know something, but it was nagging at him—and the only thing Akira was better at than charming women was being nosy.

Yuki and Akira, like most good friends could read each other very well without words and even with one of them trying to hide something or at least trying to not make it obvious. So it was not very surprising that Yuki knew exactly what Akira was inquiring about; "Sojirou and I are done. For good this time." She didn't sound resigned, or sad, just stating it as a fact—there was even a bit of relief that leaked into her voice. Though no regret. Akira, could honestly say that he was surprised. While Yuki had stopped following Sojirou around like a lost puppy several years ago and his friend had mostly stopped running from her she had always seemed to have very deep running feelings for her, and they were not completely unrequited—much to Sojirou's chagrin of course. They had been dating off and on for the past five years, sometimes Yuki would break up with Sojirou and sometimes it would be the other way around, but within three months they would be back together. There wasn't a lot of fighting,

"Remember how he went on that six month 'Bringing Tea Ceremony To The World' trip or whatever? Well we hardly talked while he was gone, and at first I was a little surprised that it didn't alarm or upset me more but—" At this point Yuki shrugged, "My world kept on turning, and I was still happy with life even though I wasn't seeing or talking to him every day, or even every week. You know that. Life just moved on." At this, she paused again and stared at the couch for a moment; seeing something Akira couldn't with a far off look in her eyes. With a sudden movement and alertness in her eyes she was back, "Well when he returned we went out for lunch as we often do when he comes back from a trip, and afterwards we walked around town a bit, taking the long way back to my apartment…Before I went inside he kissed me, and it was nothing like the first few times he kissed me. I felt nothing. Don't get me wrong, it was a nice kiss. But it was just a kiss. Not to be cliché, but there was no fire ignited in my soul, no torrent of passion that left me breathless. I felt nothing." She smiled at him, and he knew then that the last of the chains holding Yuki to the old her and the new, more independent, stronger Yuki were broken completely in the moment that Sojirou kissed her, "So I looked at him and told him 'Sojirou I think that should be our last kiss. I care about you deeply, as a friend, but that is it. Oyasumi Nasai.'" Smiling at her friend that was casually undoing her long braid; as if she wouldn't notice, and his eyes just as serene and peaceful as hers when she watched his sisters, "So there is no awkwardness between the two of you as you interact as just friends?" Her head leaned to the side, resting on the back of the sofa as she sighed, relaxing more in the familiar position she often found herself in these days with the slightly older man, "No, in fact I think we are more comfortable now. I think we are different people now than we were when we first developed feelings for one another. We both have different tastes. You know?" At this, Akira looked up at her, watching her face and eyes as his fingers continued to gently undo her hair while she watched the wall, her mind elsewhere. If his thoughts strayed somewhere not completely platonic, like how her clothes outlined the shape of her body nicely…Tauntingly. Or how he was surely a better pillow than the one she currently reclined on, he said nothing and his expression gave nothing away.

Hopefully.


	2. Not worth the gift

Yuki adored Emu and Memu. Truly, from the bottomless depths of her soul, she loved them like the little sisters she didn't get to have—protecting them, reading them stories, teaching them, picking gifts for them and just playing with them with the same look of pride in her eyes that her brother had when he interacted with her. Largely due to their mother's influence and the obligatory spoiling they received as Mimasaka children they often drove her crazy, even more so when they were younger, five years ago when they had first met. Luckily though, the two started to grow up, each developing their own selves and now though, they sometimes exhausted her to her limits. Luckily though, their big brother took good care of her--even when she didn't want him too.

Yuki recalled now, as she watched a rose petal float past her face, how she had first started to get to know the girls. It was while Makino and Domyouji were settle their plans, bonding their families, making plans and handling the company that Akira started bringing his sisters to the dango shop—sometimes more than once a week. He even brought his mother in a few times, who at first had exclaimed happily—"How cute~! Look at all the yummy cakes Akira-kuuun~! We should purchase this shop and put it in our house! Or Yuki-chan can be our personal pastry chief!" Laughing and humoring his mother while looking slightly embarrassed at his mother's actions even though he knew that his friend understood how his family worked and was going to be the last to judge. Yuki, flustered and flattered, though not entirely sure how to react had bowed and promised to keep the job offer on her mind and to occasionally come to their home to bake the Mimasaka women's favorite cakes.

But really, Akira, Rui, Yuki, and to a lesser extent Sojirou's friend ship had begun a great deal earlier than that. Sure they had been acquaintances, gone to lunches on occasion or other group things but it hadn't gone much beyond that. The very day after Domyouji proposed to Makino though the F3 were in the Dango shop, the three of them smiling mischievously obviously trying to make themselves look innocent but failing so horribly it was almost too ridiculous to be true. It was then that the official Almighty Weed Operation(their code for their plan, proposed by Yuki, greeted by a 'you cannot be serious' look from Sojirou, barely contained laughter but approval from Rui and a round of applause from Akira. She could always count on him to approve of her random ideas) was put into place. When Yuki asked if Shigeru-san would be brought in for help(after all she had more experience with these things than Yuki) she was met with a resounding "No! This is F4 business!" At the confused expression on her face Rui had quietly informed her that the only other person that could be brought in for assistance was Shizuka—her only 'call a friend' lifeline. Seeing as the two had hardly spoke before it was hard for Yuki to grasp the thought of calling the elegant and refined Todou Shizuka. Though it was Akira that realized that the younger girl didn't understand why she was being included, "Yuki-chan is special to us. Like Makino, but different." Head had leaned close to her, like she knew Rui had often done to Makino, but instead of alarming her or making her feel as if she was being backed into a corner she felt more and more comfortable as Akira came closer. His smile was wide and his eyes bright and comforting, "Yuki-chan has her own special place among us. Not just because you are Makino's friend."

That was the first time Akira made her blush. He always seemed to read her so well, knew her insecurities and knew what she got little joys from. The first time he made warmth spread throughout her body like he had injected it directly into her veins—Akira was like a cup of Hot Cocoa on a cold day, no matter how frigid or alone she felt he made her feel warm and giddy. Like she could handle everything—not like Sojirou, who made her feel like as long as she was with him then she could handle everything—as long as he helped her. No, Akira's warmth was something that stuck around. Like a talisman.

From then on there had been meetings, meetings with quite a bit of papers and books—Yuki had acquired quite a few wedding planning books—which was funny looking back on it because the wedding itself ended up being quite unique and unlike anything in those books. These meetings were usually held at one of two places: Rui's house, because it was neutral, Yuki had no bad memories there and neither did any of the other boys it seemed. It was comfortable and spacious, plus his parents seemed the least intrusive of all of the F4—although in retrospect that might be one of the reasons why Rui was so quiet. But that was a riddle to dwell on another day. Their favorite place to meet, though, was definitely Akira's house. His mother and sisters were always happy to see them, happy to provide them with a variety of food and drinks and of course, unwittingly, entertainment. The best thing was that if Rui fell asleep at Akira's it was only minutes before his friend's sisters and sometimes mother were all over that, once when he had been exhausted after just returning home from a trip to Europe to see Shizuka he had woken up with a complete manicure, pedicure and perm. His lesson was of course learned quickly and the rest of the F4(after changing a few details they even told Makino and Domyouji) were amazed to find the one place that Rui was afraid to sleep.

Yuki's eyes opened suddenly as a lily floated in just the right fashion to get stuck on her chin. Looking at it oddly, as if it had secretly conspired to latch onto her there and was enjoying it, but one could only stare at a flower suspiciously for so long before dissolving into laughter and that is exactly what Yuki did. She took a deep breath and submerged herself a little more in the water, her muscles relaxing completely as a bit of hair tickled her cheek.

That's when she heard it.

A familiar click; a cheerful voice "Happy Thoughts!" and Yuki immediately, suddenly frightened, humiliated and angry all at once ducked down into the water—a squeal escaping her lips as her feet kicked out against the rim of the bath tub and her hands splashed water towards the camera.


	3. Do Not Read This Book!

Yuki felt like one of those stone animal fountains that were in parks or rich people's gardens--except lacking their elegance as she sprayed water from her mouth, gasping for air as her head broke the surface of the water. Eyes wide in shock and horror she swept her hair back from her face with some effort and glared at the 'photographer' angrily--her face scarlet.

"That's what I like about Yuki-chan--she's a blusher." Contrary to the content and pleased grin on Rui's face Yuki was still rather enraged and filled with panic as she tried to hide herself behind the rim of the bathtub--her chests covering her breasts as only her face became visible.

"Hanazawa Rui have you finally lost your mind?! What could have possible compelled you to take a picture of me while I'm in the bath?! What makes you think that isn't violating my privacy and just--ARGH!" Yuki was normally a fairly calm person, except when something, like Makino or a new discovery caused her to become hyper--but her emotions weren't usually as extreme as some of the company she kept. Which is probably one of the reasons people with strong, loud, extreme mood swings and personalities tended to gravitate to her--she balanced them out.

Now, of course, that was not the case.

Moving to sit criss cross on the cold tile floor Rui watched her with his face with his usual calm expression--the sparkle of mischief that was in his eyes moments ago now gone--replaced with only a warmth that was one of the few ways one could tell when he was done being Hanazawa Rui--and just became Rui.

Then he smiled--and it may sound cheesy and cliche but Yuki just couldn't help it--when Rui smiled and his precious mask(which, privately, she theorized was the strongest of all the F4's masks) shattered--Yuki couldn't look at him with any ill will.

"You looked so serene and happy. Like a painting, like you were in your own Wonderland and there was nothing else. It was such a pure and innocent happiness with nothing weighing you down. I think people yearn for that these days. I didn't mean to upset you--I just wanted to capture it." Rui had this annoying way of apologizing that showed he wasn't really sorry, he was just saying that to make you feel better. It wasn't that he thought he was above considering other people's feelings--he just didn't feel the need to apologize for something he thought was necessary.

Yuki had calmed down by this point, though her face was still scarlet as she gave Rui a half-hearted glare, i'Why is he still sitting there?! I know I'm not the picture of serenity bnow/B', and before she could ask another important question as it came into her mind Rui echoed her thoughts--"It was very classy. Don't worry." She relaxed marginally and folded her arms atop the rim of the bathtub that probably cost more than her TV, cell phone, laptop, bed and whole wardrobe combined--which is why she appreciated Rui letting her use his bathtub when Makino's was inconvenient.

"So I think I've come up with a solution to your sleeping problem." Though he and Akira didn't often talk about it--that was one of their favorite aspects of Yuki's personality. She saw a problem, and while she addresed it directly--she did it smoothly, as if not to alarm the person who she was trying to help. Thats how she handled things--she took the safest approach that would bring the least amount of damages and trouble to all parties involved. She could be overly concerned and a tad too dramatic when it came to worrying over her friends at times--but that wasn't usually her first reaction. Her initial panic was over once she realized the aspects of the problem that yes, in fact, there was a way to fix it.

Now if there wasn't a obvious solution--boy Yuki could spazz. But that is another story for a different day.

"Have you now? While you're at it, what make you think you know my sleeping habits so well Yuki-chan?" Yuki heard it there, in a slightly disturbing disturbing undertone of her close friend's voice--he didn't like her figuring out his weakness'. He probably didn't even realize that undercurrent was there--but it was. As much as she hated to admit it--it hurt her feelings some, that he wasn't completely comfortable with her seeing his weakness' and ills.

Head tilted to the side slightly as goosebumps spread down her arms, the water continuing to evaporate off her skin as they talked; her voice was smooth and unassuming. Insistent, but still submissive--"Well lets see, your bed has been systematically made to look messy for the last week or so--I didn't visit much last week but probably then too--all your usual sleeping spots have become dusty from neglect and you have been spacing out more lately, a sure sign you haven't slept well. "--she paused for a moment, and then, looking especially pleased with herself she finished her list--"Oh, and you've been reading your books faster than usual." A gentle laugh fell from her lips after the last statement, pride gleaming in her eyes alongside worry, her eyes searching Rui's face as she awaited an answer.

Finally, after what felt like a thousand heartbeats Rui shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose I have been napping less. What is your idea Yuki?" He was calling her Yuki--his not-so-secret way of saying he was giving up in whatever kind of battle they were having.

A smile lit up her face that made him conceding his pride all worth it, "Come to school with me tomorrow, be a guest teacher for the whole day--including after school cooking lessons with the high schoolers." At that, she smiled at him again and as if to insure that no argument would ensue she ducked down into the water again and drifted backwards so that she was partially hidden--essentially ending their conversation completely. Rui continued to watch her bare legs in the water, her toes playing idly with the flower petals he had bought for her baths for several minutes. His mind off in place he wasn't even completely sure of--before finally standing to take his leave of the pretty young lady who practially lived at his and his best friend's house. Before he could completely make his exit though her voice drifted back to him--serene but sharp in a way that only Yuki could manage--"Oh and Rui--if I get word that picture has left your hands a lack of sleep will be the least of your worry. The power of the almighty F4 won't even come close to saving your ass."

There were times that Hanazawa Rui feared that their Yuki-chan was spending a bit too much time with the Mimasaka family.

------------

There was nothing particularly remarkable about Matsuoka Yuki--physically anyway. From her inky long black hair to her almond shaped hazel eyes and cheeks with the slightest amount of baby fat in them still--Yuki just didn't stick out. She was pretty, and attractive enough--but there was nothing that set her apart at first glance

This worked very well for both her and Akira in many ways. She knows that Akira has, without any enthusiasm, slowly brought her into his buisness. She has been asked to talk to a few of the more tenative clients who were new to the kind of buisness his family was submerged in--or just particularly paranoid. She carried things, and she watched people and places for Akira when necessary. There were even times that he asked her opinion on matters that were troubling him.

This would surprise many people, certaintly Sojiro, Makino, and Tsukasa--all who had been kept in the dark as too Yuki's involvement in the Underground world. Even though Akira went out of his way to secure her safety and anonymity in ever possible way--and had in no possible shape or form forced Yuki into helping him--it would still alarm them far too much.

Rui and Akira though, saw her usefulness when everyone else didn't. Makino still saw her as the Yuki she grew up with, her calming from that knew all of her secrets and loved to gossip with and offered the best didn't truly see who Yuki had grown up to be--and how versatile her talents were.

The young woman had a way with people, had a way of worming information--secrets, plans, and innermost thoughts--without the person she was talking too ever been the wiser. People just talked to Yuki--and slowly, as she grew older and became more independent and driven--she learned to use this talent to her advantage. People calmed and relaxed around her--and would never suspect her of anything, she just had that kind of personality and appearance that said 'I am completely predictable and isafe/i.

Along those same lines came a gift of being naturally intuitive--she read emotions and body language very well. That was one of the reasons Sojiro always made her so morose and why she was so overly cheerful--she could see in every little movement every emotion he didn't want to convey--always had and she tried to over compensate for it--not very well but hey, she was young. Even if she couldn't gleam a person's exact secrets they were hiding, she knew the nature of what was hidden; sometimes that was enough.

Lastly, the last two--which Akira sometimes amused himself by referring to them as her 'spy skills'--because had she been born in another time and place they would have helped her with some profression along those lines. Yuki, in contrast to her social, active and outgoing personality could be a very good people watcher when she wanted too. She could stand in a crowd of people and watch them--within minutes figuring out who most likely had weapons hidden on their person and the ways they were probably goign to use them, along with the amoutn of possible casualties/damages. Akira and Rui weren't sure if this talent of figuring situations out with very little obvious information was natural--or if she had been doing reading into it--but the fact itself was indisputable. The second talent is rather obvious--Yuki just blends in; no one notices her. Even if they did, as was stated earlier; they wouldn't think anything of her.

The accumulation of all these gifts is what brought Yuki is what brought a rather meek looking eating ice cream and 'studying' insidethe coffee shop of a bookstore while Akira and his part-time buisness partner full-time rival walked into the store--supposedly unarmed and alone.


End file.
